WispClan
WISP CLAN You hear it. "INSERT NAME HERE." Again it whispers your name. The voice of this strange whisperer pulling you in. Enchanting you with its soft and quiet whisper. Pulling at your curiosity. Glancing around, your heart beats fast, your throat grows dry and your stomach fills with butterflies but you still see nothing. Just lush green terrain surrounding you. "'INSERT NAME HERE." But then you hear it again, this time slightly louder. Closer to you. You whip your head around, your ears perked and your jaw open, searching the trees, the ground, the sounds, the scent anything and everything to try and find the source of the whisper. But alas, you still see, hear nor smell anything. Slowly moving forward, careful not to make a sound in case you don't hear the whisper again, you continue with your journey through the forest. --- You haven't heard a whisper for quite some time now and your growing curious, concerned and anxious. Curious to find out where this mysterious whisper is coming from. Why it makes no sound when its near you and how it knows your name. Concerned that maybe you've scared it off, never to find out what exactly it is. Anxious to perhaps find it and end up getting hurt or disappointed by what you find. You pause, just for a few seconds, just in case, maybe it'll say something. Slowly glancing around you wait. And wait. And wait. Until you quickly grow impatient. Determination and curiosity fills your gaze and cross your face, changing your expression from confused to determined. Your determined to find this whisperer. Your curious to know. You began to walk faster, your destination unknown but your heart and body giving you a sense of direction. You stride forward, your paws pounding at the earth before you quickly pick up pace, moving from a fast walk to a run. Your paws outstretched as your body stretches with every large stride and bounce you make through the forest. --- You soon begin to grow tired, though you still push on. Your muscles begin to strain as you continue to dash through the forest. And soon you hear it. Loud and clear. Its not a whisper anymore. Its a voice. A voice that's clear. Calm. Welcoming. " INSERT NAME HERE, your journey has come to an end" You skid to a stop as you realize its gone. Again you've lost it. But soon your snapped out of your daydream as your suddenly thrown into a blinding light, tumbling into an endless void downwards. --- You blink your eyes open, your vision blurry as you slowly regain your sight. Your head rolls around as you dazily take in your surroundings, noticing multiple stacks of herbs, moss and more surrounding you. Your vision finally clears and you hear a soft meow nearby. "Ahh.. The traveller is finally awake... Acornpaw, go speak to Wispstar now and let her know our visitor is alive." You blink quickly and scramble to your paws before yowling as a sharp pain spreads through your whole body. You collapse again, whimpering as the excruciating pain targets your front left paw, the earlier meow shifting from a soft meow to a more concerned and frustrated meow "No no no. You must rest. You took quite a tumble my dear friend." Still confused, you glance up at the snowy white she-cat, her soft emerald green gaze staring down at you. " W-wha-" You began to speak but are quickly cut off by a ashen grey she-cat with icy blue eyes walking into the den that you reside in. " What is your business in my clan, Traveler?" She strides towards you, speaking in a demanding and blunt tone. " I-I was following this 'thing'. It kept saying my name and I got cu-" You are again cut off by the she-cat as she speaks in a more softer tone. " Hmm... Well then it seems our young wisps have chosen you. What is your name?" Confused, you stare up at the cat. Wisps? Chosen? Me? You ponder for a moment, unsure if you should trust these strange felines. Though you realize that if you couldn't trust them, they wouldn't have helped you. You sigh and speak slowly, "I am INSERT NAME HERE." The she-cat smiles down at you "Well INSERT NAME HERE, welcome to my clan; WispClan."' ' INFORMATION GENERAL ABOUT WispClan is a light realmed clan with a roleplay style of traditional. We have chosen our roleplay style to be traditional to resemble the Warrior Series by Erin Hunter as much as possible. WispClan was developed to invite fellow role-players to come together and be in a safe place where they can all become one big family. After Wispstar went through a few clans, she decided to create a clan of her own; WispClan. By creating the clan, she hoped to create a family of her own that she could look out for and help bond together. She hopes that even if she was to leave her clan, that it would still thrive and that everyone still has the strong bond that a family should have and that Wisp wishes for. MEMBERS RULES Loyalty When joining a clan, you pledge your loyalty to them. You are expected to stay with the clan for as long as possible following all rules to the best of your ability. By displaying your loyalty to the clan, you show your pride for the clan. Seriousness All felines of WispClan are expected to stay at a semi-serious attitude during roleplay sessions. Such roleplay sessions are gatherings, ceremonies and battling. You are not expected to be serious at ALL times, roleplay is a time to be social and have fun though please refrain from random acts of behavior during these times and leave the silly behavior for out of roleplay. Drama and Powerplay This rule is a very important rule in WispClan. Creating drama that is unnecessary will NOT be tolerated and you will be punished accordingly. Powerplaying is also not tolerated as it creates a character that seems unrealistic and quite stupid really. Respect Respect is important in WispClan because we are all expected to be a big family and care for one another while also respecting each other. Everyone should be given the same amount of respect and to be treated with kindness no matter the rank. Activity If you are inactive for 2 weeks with no notice, you will be exiled for inactivity. This is to keep the clan as active as possible and to create more space for members who will be active enough for the clan in the future. You MAY be welcomed back to WC if a good reason but if not, you will be denied. If you are to be inactive during a span of 3-5 days, please contact a leader or deputy to note your absence and you may have to provide what you are gone for. Such reasons include; school, internet problems, emotional problems, health problems, exams/study or grounded. Realm Wispclan is a strictly light-realmed clan. We do not accept dark ocs that are interested in killing, murder, injuring etc. Though you are expected to possibly do these during battle as you are expected to defend your clan with your life. If you are not light-realmed, please reconsider joining WC as you will be denied otherwise. Naming You may not have a name such as Wisp, Moon or Star for obvious reasons that these relate to the clan or are just names that are also used as suffix or was it prefixes? cant remember. Spam Spam will not be tolerated in WispClan. This is to prevent a wave of comments where the higher ranks have to go through and fish for important comments such as alliances or joining forms. Only higher ranks are allowed to post roleplay announcements or ask if anyone can get on. Clanjumpers When joining WispClan, you are expected to stay in the clan for at least 3 days before you are able to leave. This is to prevent clan jumpers and people who treat the clan like a hotel. If you have a history of being a clan jumper, which the leader or deputy will check, you will be denied. NEWS/UPDATES News 0/0/0 - Owl became depressed when writing this1!1 0/0/0- Owl realized life has no point and nothing happens when you die 0/0/0 - Owl realized his name spelled backwards is lwO Updates 0/0/0 - Owl's tired of writing this HIERARCHY ALLEGIANCES Leader Placeholderyo.png Deputy Placeholderyo.png Medicine Cat Placeholderyo.png Medicine Cat Apprentice Placeholderyo.png Elite Warriors Placeholderyo.png Warriors Placeholderyo.png Apprentices Placeholderyo.png Queens Placeholderyo.png Kits Placeholderyo.png Elders Placeholderyo.png BANLIST Placeholderyo.png ALLIES TERRITORY tba CURRENT POLLS tba APPLICATIONS |-| Joining Form = AJ Username : OC Name + Link: Rank : Gender : Age : Roleplay Example (5+ lines): Realistic Picture (can also be art) : Permission from leader to join (link to message wall or screenshot): Questions/Concerns/Extras : |-| Leaving Form = AJ Username : OC Name : Reason : Anything we can improve on : Rate your experience (-/10) : Final Goodbyes : |-| Second OC Form = AJ Username : Current OC's : OC Name : Rank : Gender : Age : Roleplay Example (5+ lines) : Realistic Picture (can also be art) : Extra : |-|Vistor Forms = AJ Username : OC Name + Link : Group Name + Link : Reason for visiting : Period of time visiting : |-| Alliance Form= Group Name + Link : Member Count : Leader and Deputy Username : Leader and Deputy OC Name : Why you wish to ally : How do you benefit : How we can benefit : Questions/Concerns/Extras : CONTACTS GALLERY Placeholderyo.png|Placeholder Category:Side-Groups